1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to the field of earphones, in particular, to an earphone having high-frequency driver externally of the earphone casing.
2. Related Art
With the advancement in consumer electronics and increasing need for earphones, there is a growing demand for earphones with better qualities and in large quantities. Currently, earphones with only one single driver for a full-range of frequencies have been the norm due to its advantages in well-established technology and fast manufacturing. The single driver configuration is excellent for reproducing low and middle frequency sounds, however, it works less ideal in high frequency range. To address this issue, the most common remedial action is to install a high frequency driver.
To utilize the high frequency driver, the earphone casing is usually modified structurally to provide extra mounting space, such that the low frequency driver as well as the high frequency driver can both be installed. For dual drivers, a balanced audio output and resolution must be taken into consideration. If the audio resolution is not satisfactory, the earphone has to be modified structurally accompanied with remolding and retesting. In consumer markets, earphones are often sold along with consumer electronics, and production lines of manufacturing facilities are normally used to produce several different products. Any change in the structural configuration of earphones or its assembling process could alter the manufacturing processes, induce lower yield rate, or delay product delivery. These issues could create a bad impression for consumers or clients.